


Snowy Days

by ThxForTheMemories



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThxForTheMemories/pseuds/ThxForTheMemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning home for the summer, you miss Bill very much. It's a long wait, so when winter break comes around- you're not letting this chance go. </p><p>Based off my previous work: 'Help?'</p><p>If you're reading this, Hannah or Cass- enjoy the sin ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The Way

It had been months since you had been in Gravity Falls. Bill had come to visit you a few times, and you managed to teach him how to video call so you could keep in touch. He had also entered your dreams quite a lot, but it wasn't the same. You missed him bitterly, from the sloping curve of his shoulders, to his sparkling golden eyes, to his half-blonde hair. You found it challenging to keep him out of your head, even as you tried to deal with your (midterms or some other sort of test). If you did well on them- your parents had promised- they would let you return to Oregon over part of Christmas break. You wanted to spend that time with Bill more than anything. Putting in headphones with a sigh, you blocked thoughts of him out, concentrating on your notes. You had to pass these tests. And pass them you did. Walking quickly out of the building after they were over, you high-fived your (friend or close coworker), gushing about how you would finally get to see Bill again. 

You were forced to wait a few days until the results from your tests came in. Showing them to your (parents or caretakers) with a beaming grin, they resignedly set about preparing to send you on the trip. They called up Carla to make sure she could keep tabs on you, warned you all about the icy mountain roads in the winter, and sternly told you not to do anything stupid. Although you didn't think he could get you pregnant unless you wanted him to, you still suffered through this discussion with a smoldering stare. The time before you left went by excruciatingly slowly, except for when you called him multiple times. The first time you told him the good news- he almost dropped his phone- loudly and excitedly cheering about how you were coming back. You packed up your clothes along with everything else you needed to survive some Oregon winter, read over old messages between the two of you, and looked over the pictures you had taken together on your phone. While most people didn't know the significance behind your boyfriend, some of the townsfolk still didn't accept you since you were dating the person that almost ended the world. But hey, at least he was really fucking attractive. You still felt the same level of affection towards him as the day you had become 'official', but also the same level of irritation. He was such a sarcastic dork. Setting your phone down, you rolled over and tried to sleep. Three more days until you went back to the Falls. Three more days. That's not too long, right? 

You maintained composure. Grinning like an idiot, you refused to drive any faster than you already were. No point in dying just to get to Bill quicker. Taking your eyes off the road for a nervous second, you flipped on the radio and hummed along. You had already (flown or/and driven depending on distance) for a long time. Just (number of miles) to go.  
Locked in traffic, you felt frustrated, but knew it would all be over soon. At least now you knew why your (parent or caretaker) was always grousing about the commute home from work. 

You began to recognize landmarks. It had been a season or two since you had been here, but those signposts, houses, and tourist attractions filled you with deja vu. You smiled. This was so different than the last time you were on the way into this town. Also, everything was coated with a thick layer of powdered snow, the extreme cold causing those with any sense to stay indoors. Except you had no sense, and neither did he, because a silhouette was standing in Carla's driveway. Bill jumped up and down, waving his arms excitably before rushing over to the car as soon as you parked. He tackled you into a hug, both of you going flying into an icy snowdrift. But you didn't care, because Bill was here. Lying on top of you, chuckling at the surprised expression on your face, he pecked your cheek before pulling you back up onto your feet. The first time it had snowed, Bill flipped out, spamming you with messages about what was happening. But now it just caused him to be fascinated. He picked up a handful of it, tossing it happily in the air so it showered over the both of you. 

"I'm already cold enough, Bill!", you laughed, shoving him lightly. 

"Aw, cmon! That's how you're gonna greet me after all this time! Gotta hand it to you pal, you sure know how to give me the cold shoulder.", he retorted, shivering for emphasis. 

"Be quiet and come inside before we freeze out here.", you ordered, laughing as the two of you quickly closed up your car and ran into Carla's house. 

Carla greeted you with mugs of hot chocolate to fight off the biting chill that ripped at the woods outside. Bill accepted his graciously, as he was shivering from standing outside. Everyone ended up sitting at the dining room table, discussing all the things that had happened since your last visit. Bill's arm was carelessly slung over your shoulders, bridging the gap between your chairs as he gingerly sipped his hot drink. Eventually, Carla considered herself caught up enough, and permitted you to leave with Bill. She hugged you, messing up your carefully styled hair before bidding you goodbye. 

"Have fun! Just be careful on the way over there!", Carla ordered. 

"We will! Ahaha, thanks again for the hot chocolate!", Bill responded as he motioned for you to follow him behind the house. 

"Okay, bye!", you called out at about the same time. Still dressed in full winter gear, you felt akin to a mummy as you followed Bill into the backyard. Your eyes widened as you saw a snowmobile sitting atop the drifts. Bill laughed, jumping on top of the vehicle's seat. 

"That's awesome! Where'd you get that from?", you wondered. 

"I bought it from someone in town! Anyways, just strap your bags on the back! We're going to my place!", he offered in an exhilarated manner. 

"Okay! Let's get going, then!", you agreed, securely tying down both of your suitcases.

You wrapped your cloth-covered hands tightly around Bill's torso, and locked your legs into position on the sides of the snowmobile. Having never ridden one of these before, you felt apprehensive, your tight grip letting Bill figure this out. 

"Don't worry, I've practiced using this thing! Besides, I'll go slow through the woods.", he consoled, patting your cheek with a gloved hand.


	2. Welcoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: cipher sin ahead~

To be honest, you would probably hold on tightly to him even if you weren't nervous. Your hands dipped into folds in his coat, and you were off. Snow sprayed behind you in a trail of powder, gleaming in the air for an instant before falling back down. You rested your head on Bill's shoulder contentedly, almost closing your eyes despite the raucous noise of the engine underneath you. It felt so, so good to hold onto him physically instead of trying to talk through a screen. You were wearing his jacket under your winter coat, but he wouldn't see that until you got to his house. Grinning, you watched as Bill deftly snagged a pinecone or two from a passing tree, tossing them aside an instant later. You reached his triangular home far quicker than by walking, which would have been impossible in this weather. Grabbing your bags, you were about to go inside when Bill lifted you in the air, carrying you bridal-style up the steps. You gave him a dry look, but was still somewhat charmed.

"You haven't changed a bit.", you mused, beaming at him. 

He opened the door with one arm, setting you down in the entrance hall in a sitting position before replying. 

"I have too changed, I know what snow is now!", he chortled, brushing it from his clothes. Bill's winter attire was as good as his summer outfits. A black collared coat, black pants, with a yellow triangle-patterned scarf and a beanie. He looked fantastic in a beanie. Fantastic. 

"Ooh, 'fantastic'! Touching.", Bill teased, kissing you from your perch on the high furniture. 

"What? You still look great all covered up.", you blustered defensively. While mind reading made sex a lot easier, you still found it offsetting under normal circumstances. 

"Aw, you're sweet. But- I'd look better without all these clothes, don't you agree?", he purred, unwrapping the scarf from his neck before taking off the rest of his winter gear. 

"That was fast. Just got here and you already want to get inside more than this house.", you joked, taking off your coat to display his jacket prominently. 

"Bite m- Oh! You kept it! Ahaha! You look so cute in it too!", he began, his voice shifting from a growl to bubbly praise in a fraction of a second. 

"Thanks. But I'd look better without all these clothes on, don't you think?", you repeated with a smirk. 

"I do think.", Bill admitted, eyes flickering over you in a quick scan. 

"How about I show you how glad I am that you're back?", he continued.

"Hm. How about yes.", you urged. 

He approached you, bending down to give you a long kiss. His face wasn't quite level with yours, despite the height of the cushioned bench. Bill compromised by grasping the collar on his- your- jacket, pulling you up to meet him. His proximity to you set you off, and it didn't help that his hips were caught in between your bent knees. Still leaning his legs into your seated form, Bill pulled back slightly, surveying your face. He stroked your hair, looking at you in appreciation for a few peaceful moments. 

"I could get used to this!", he approved, eyes sparking. These yellow dots of light drifted downward, fading out in your hair and the black floor. Eyes watching them for a second, you looked back up to meet his ready gaze. 

"Hahaha! I could too, pal!", you poorly imitated in an approximation of his chipper tone. 

"(Name)! You're not even doing it right! It's 'ahaha' not 'hahaha'!", he griped, muttering under his breath. 

"I'll probably be hearing something different from you soon, anyway.", you breathed teasingly into his ear, hand dropping to his thigh. 

"Will you now?", Bill doubted, his hands grasping tighter at the black jacket until you had to tilt your neck at a difficult angle just to get a breath in. You sighed theatrically, eyes challenging him. This was stupid of you, and you knew it, but he made you half-crazy. 

"Yes.", you affirmed, tracing a finger over the zipper of his dark jeans before taking it down slowly. Bill sucked in a breath, letting go of your collar and instead heaving himself up on top of the cushioned bench with you. You pressed a hand to his chest, guiding him down on top of the red fabric as you straddled his legs, pulling off his clothes in too slow of a manner. It was hard for you to do this, because you could feel his dick against your hand. It certainly liked you being back, too. He pushed you off, biting his lip as he yanked the dark fabric from his skin, tossing it dismissively into your lap with a smirk. His hands moved to unbuttoning his yellow shirt, a lot more deftly than the last time you had seen him do that. It joined the jeans in your lap, prompting you to drop both articles of clothing onto the floor.

"Why wait, darling?", he raggedly wondered, grasping your wrists and pulling you to him. Before you were even entirely undressed, he was shoving a hand between your legs despite the pants being in his way. Stroking you quickly, he rose up on his knees, pressing you against the cushion this time. 

"I don't think there's a reason to. I'm sure you want a little welcoming-home gift, now don't you?", he murmured silkily. Bill sank to the ground in a quick movement, dragging you roughly with him so your lower half hung off the bench. His tongue, startlingly long and pointed for a person, got your attention by flicking at your inner thigh. You gasped, as his mouth got closer to your entrance. Bill had almost reached it when he began moving in the wrong direction, away down your leg. This was too much. You were not putting up with the dream demon's shit today. Not after the long drive and the bitter cold. You yanked his blonde hair, his head following it back to your vagina. He let out a pleasured moan from this, still as masochistic as ever. No wonder Dipper had wanted his body back when Bill took it over earlier, Bill would have done a number on it within the day. Before your mind could finish the thought, or tease Bill in any way, he clapped his hands to your knees so he could spread your legs apart in an aggressive motion.

He leaned down, his tongue lapping against your clit in pleasure-inducing flexes. Your limbs shook from this stimulation, heart fluttering as your hand pressed Bill's head closer between your thighs. Your head tipped back as you let out a guttural moan, the sound encouraging Bill further. He delved his tongue into your pink flesh, pausing for an instant to teasingly nip at the side of your cunt with his sharp teeth. You clenched your hand in his hair, chasing the fleeting silhouette of an orgasm that solidified by the second. He knew how to please you. He might not know how to act quite normal, but Bill sure knew how to make you want to scream. He kept going, faster and faster. Surely his tongue would be tired by now, you thought to yourself in between shakes. Bill slid one of hands close to help him. As his fingertips pinched your clit, his long tongue pulsed inside you in a massive ripple. You felt overwhelmed, mouth falling open as your whole lower half was engulfed in jerking spasms that caused Bill to clamp his hands tight on your legs, holding you down so he could tongue-fuck you through the movements. Your nails scraped his shoulder in pale red lines as you looked for something to hold onto, a few stray twitches lasting after the fact. Bill pulled away eventually, resting his head peacefully on your leg for awhile. Eventually, he stood up to beam at you as you lay sprawled on the cushions.


	3. Difficulties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, uh- the kitchen gets steamy.

"Talk about getting a Christmas gift early.", Bill joked, smoothing your escaping hair back with a gentle touch. He stood, a bright figure against the darker background of his black-bricked home. Placing a gentle kiss on your bare stomach, he left the room hesitantly. It was quiet for a few minutes, and you almost fell asleep, head turning sideways into the soft fabric. Then- in a jerk of surprise- you heard clattering in the kitchen. He meant very well, but last time he had tried cooking, you found sprinkles in your breaded chicken. Staggering to your feet, a vague soreness pulling at your hips, you made it to the other room to help him with dinner. You found a partially clothed Bill looking down at his still-present boner, a confused expression on his face as he tried to ignore it.

"Oh! Ahaha, sorry. I thought it would have gone away, but it didn't.", he apologized, laughing nervously. 

"It's hard to cook like that, isn't it?", you sympathized, approaching him with a grin. His hands met cold tile as you backed him against the counter, an anticipatory but confident look gliding over his face. 

"Yes, it certainly is. I blame you.", he said flatly, smirking.

In leu of replying, you hastily reached out with little regard for romance. You just wanted to see him squirm like you had earlier. Small cries left his lips as he tried to suppress them. Bill bit his tongue, a drawn-out whispered plea reaching your ears as you continued to slowly run your hands over his length. As dazed as you were feeling after his earlier actions, you desperately wanted him to want you. 

You sped up the motion of your hand, moving closer to him. Sweat still slicked his half-clothed body, merging with your hot form in the icy kitchen. Tile cold under your feet, you balanced on your toes, running his cock briefly between your thighs. Bill let out a drawn-out moan as your wetness just barely touched him. His eyes were shut in pleasure, but streams of light escaped from under them. Bill's breathing sped up as you continued jerking him off. And then, you were floating. Blue, burning energy surrounding your limbs, you were lifted up slightly. You made a startled sound that became a needy whimper as Bill flipped you around effortlessly so your back was pressed tight to his dripping chest. 

He tormented your slit, just barely putting his dick in and then pulling it out. You were still brutally sensitive from before, and he knew it. Progressively taking you further as you expressed approval with gasps, Bill entered you entirely. He was starting to lose control of himself, the hands that were snapping your hips back blazing with his typical fire. Except there was no deal being made here, just pure enjoyment. The kitchen rang with his ecstatic screams as he pounded into you, his pelvis hitting your ass with enough force to bruise. Good. He could turn your whole body shades of purple for all you cared, as long as he didn't stop. Your tender pussy trembled as you began to feel shakes in your legs again. Bill compromised your body without a care, hand grasping your breasts roughly as you tipped you head back against his collarbone. His golden hair hung down close to your face, shaking with his effort. Exerted pants warmed your forehead, but it was nowhere near as warm as your lower body. Trembling from the friction, ridiculously close, you finally felt it happen again. The tension in your lower belly relieved itself via expletives, uncontrollable muscles, and the desire to slump to the floor. Your seemingly boundless energy was finally spent, but Bill's wasn't quite yet. 

"Damn it!", he cursed, pulling out as you became too sensitive to cope with his crushing thrusts. 

Sliding between your thighs again, he streaked everything knees-up with pre-cum. The slippery texture caused him to twitch in between your limbs, what was originally a trickle becoming a torrent. Squeezing his cock as aid to his lustful activities, Bill shot his load over your legs, the heat making you shudder. 

"Oh yeah, fuck, that's right! Right there! (Name)!", he cried out with abandon of his earlier reserve. 

It contrasted your cooling sweat in a salty mix that coated the kitchen floor, but that wasn't important right now. He was. And you were. You felt legendary, your fiery cheeks and frizzy hair reflected back at you in the oven that had been temporarily given up on. Bill hugged you from behind once he was finished, chin dipping against your throat. His steamy breaths broke apart over your skin, as he took your hand. Carefully turning to face him, you grinned up at his messy appearance. 

"These were my favorite jeans.", you groused without much actual anger. 

He could fuck up your clothes all he liked as long as he fucked you how you liked. And he had. Walking gingerly with him to the bathroom, you clearly shared the same idea. It was time to shower. The welcome had worn itself thin. You both felt too exhausted for even your typical banter and barrage of flirting. 

The pleasant gush of water splashed into an ebony bathtub, the floor patterned with small triangles. You smiled, relying on the sink to support yourself while Bill filled the tub for you. He poured in bubbly soap as an afterthought, using entirely too much. While Bill had his weaknesses, he was devoted, hardworking, and paid attention to detail. Okay, maybe he didn't have many weaknesses- save your inconsistent but caring touch. He helped you over the side of the bath, the two of you sliding into the foam. At first, it was just cleaning, a desire to get cooling fluids from your skin. But then, you ended up resting against him in his lap, cuddled there contentedly until the water lost its enticing warmth. Snow slapping the window above your heads, you wrapped yourselves in towels and hunted around for clothes that weren't marred with questionable substances. Obligation had come back after your lapse of sense, the combination of missing him and his raw need for your body finally fading away into white noise. This was so much better than staying home for the holidays. So, so much better. 

You snatched a mop, cleaning up the kitchen while Bill struggled with the washing machine across the downstairs. He eventually got it working, the motor's sound reverberating through dark rooms. Humming to yourself, you finished dealing with the mess. Cheeks tinted as you recalled how it had been made with a slight grin, you washed your hands as Bill careened back into the kitchen with a laugh. You thought he had intended to hug you or make a joke, but that hadn't worked well. Skidding over the floor with a startled squawk, arms windmilling, he slammed into the sink, hitting the floor hard. You whirled around in an attempt to catch him, but couldn't. Wincing sympathetically at the sound of the impact, you clapped a hand to your mouth before seeing that he was okay. 

"I am a being of pure energy! How come I can't even run? This isn't fair!", he questioned petulantly, putting his hat back on while poking the ground with a nervous look. 

"Bill. It's just because I was cleaning it off. Be more careful, would you?", you advised, pulling him to his feet with a grin. He groused about this not even being the fun kind of pain before dismissing the event entirely. He didn't hold onto negative emotions very long at all, and you loved that. 

You talked about the holidays and other human customs. Apparently Bill had already figured Christmas out, but didn't understand New Year's. Although that was probably just because a year felt like the blink of an eye to him. After all that time in the two-dimensional world, and all that time working to come back- a single human year wouldn't seem like much. However, in less time than 365 days, you had met someone who was changing your life. And changing your perspective, as you were getting rather good at teaching him new things. For example, right now, as he attempted to season a hunk of beef with what looked suspiciously like crumbs instead of the necessary spices. While cooking wasn't necessarily your forte, you still knew more than Bill did.


	4. Home Together

"Darling, you want me to do this? I'd rather make you some authentic human food.", you suggested casually, catching a few more crumbs before he could drop them.

"Okay! Ahaha, that's probably a good idea. I don't like cooking much! It's all restrictions, there's no chaos! I can't even start any fires.", Bill jokingly pouted as he looked over your shoulder.

"Well, you could start a fire- But I'd rather not have us burn down this awesome house.", you responded, searching through the various cabinets in the kitchen without success. 

"Did you even organize any of this?", you wondered after finding canned beans underneath a spilled mess of popcorn kernels.

"Organize? I just put anything that has to stay cold in the icebox. And put everything else somewhere where no one would step on it, unless you're walking on the furniture! why bother 'organizing'?", Bill asked curiously, tracing your side with his cane as you hunted for the spices. 

"Because otherwise you spend forever looking for what you need!", you retorted, his relaxed manner a slight irritation.

"Ouch. Touchy, are we? Anyways, what are you looking for?", he wondered, drifting up to the various open cabinets to peer inside. 

"Dill.", you answered. 

"As much as I enjoy watching you suffer, I'll organize it. You might want to stand back though.", Bill cautioned, pulling your body out of harm's way. He leaned on the top of your head, legs bent and a concentrated look on his face. Blue engulfed the cabinets, everything trading spaces in a flurry of motion. Your eyes followed it all, a stunned look replacing your curious expression. Bill draped a hand over your forehead, gently tapping it as he watched the food move around, occasionally re-directing something with a flicker of energy. 

"Ahahaha! I still think you look cute when you're impressed by something. Remember when I changed forms while kissing you?, Bill reminisced with a chuckle. 

"How could I forget?", you asked, smirking. You had been so terrified, but now you found his antics endearing. Plus he was more of a threat to himself than to you- Bill still acted recklessly despite his physical form. He didn't really know his-or your- limits sometimes. The air finally cleared of condiments, and you checked out the cupboards, finding the spices after about the third try. 

"Finally! I was worried I'd never get to eat. This silly physical form is always needing some kind of food!", Bill said in a relieved tone, surveying himself. 

"Yep. My 'silly physical form' could use a little food too.", you said as you finished prepping the meat, opening the oven in a gush of heat.

"Y'know, I've never used that thing before! You people make everything so complicated. I tried making salty yellow potatoes and they tasted like ashes.", Bill remembered, shrugging. 

"You can build a pyramid with all the fixtures of a house, but you can't make some French Fries?", you teased, setting the oven's timer for awhile. You'd check up on it in a bit. 

"I suppose so.", Bill admitted. 

"That is rather odd, really! Oh well, I guess I'm just above making petty carbohydrates!", he added to save face, posing dramatically on the mostly dry floor. 

"Oh! So that's why you called me every two seconds once I got home because you didn't know how to make decent meals?", you pointed out, grinning. 

"Ahahaha! Now you've figured it out!", Bill agreed with a laugh, whipping his top hat off and presenting it to you. 

"Popping corn. For you, pal!", he said, amusement accenting his words as his hands glowed. It seemed that happened whenever he had strong emotions. 

"Oh. My God. How did you even- You know what, never mind.", you gave up exasperatedly, setting his hat on the counter next to you. He had probably taken the kernels while re-organizing the room. 

"Come over here, you popcorn-hoarding, clueless geometric shape.", you ordered, smiling. You liked his personality, even if it left you feeling annoyed at times. 

He raised an eyebrow at this characterization, but walked over. Kissing him a couple times, you were eventually interrupted by the timer on the oven. Just as well, because Bill had ended up in a sensitive body, and you weren't quite up for round three tonight. With Bill watching, probably to figure out how to do this later on, you carefully took out the now-cooked roast with oven mitts. You wondered how he had managed to think of almost everything for this house even though he had little experience being a person. Oh well, he was a fast learner and seemed to have it figured out. Mostly. He still struggled to carve up the slice of meat on his plate, but his eyes widened when he took a bite. 

"(Name)! This is weird. But in a good way!", he praised, attacking the pieces hungrily. 

"Well. Thanks, Bill.", you laughed.

"No problem! If I had known you could cook like this, I probably would've moved in with you!", Bill dismissed, shrugging. 

"My family would have been thrilled by that.", you sarcastically said. 

"Still haven't told them I'm an all-powerful creature that got stuck in a skin puppet?", he asked nonchalantly.

"Yes! How would I even bring that up?", you answered in disbelief. 

"Ahahaha! That's easy! Just walk up to your (parent or caretaker) and say 'Yo, Mom! I'm dating a dream demon!'", Bill suggested. 

"Maybe if you want our only time together to be in therapy visits!", you choked out, coughing briefly as you tried to talk around a piece of food. 

"Don't die on me, you just got here! And no way! I wouldn't want to only see you in therapy.", he pouted, clasping your hand across the table. 

"I'm okay, and same to you. I'd probably go crazy after the first day or two without talking to you.", you agreed contentedly. 

"Wait! Don't they like- put you in jackets that keep you from moving?", Bill wondered, as curious about this aspect of human culture as ever. 

"Yes, they do.", you confirmed with a smile into a forkful of food. 

"That's... Kind of hot.", he flatly stated, looking more amused as your face burned.

"You- I'm not even responding to that.", you complained good-naturedly, shaking your head.

This trip may have been a big change for you, but you had gotten used to the difference quickly. It felt natural- almost- to be staying here. Plus it had the benefit of proving to the rest of Gravity Falls that Bill wasn't dangerous. You still couldn't believe you had ended up with him, though. His messy hair draping over his forehead as he grinned at you, his marred collarbone poking out underneath a t-shirt that looked like one of yours, and his eyes somewhat tired but still burned an exotic tint of yellow. He certainly seemed to feel the same way about you. You sometimes caught him looking over in appreciative wonder or running his hands across your form just to make sure you were there. 

And he looked even more adorable as he lay across from you that night in a comfortable bed. The sheets seemed like silk on your sleepy body, which unfortunately made you feel too drained to cuddle with him. You recalled earlier on in the summer when you had stayed here overnight. It had been much to Carla's dismay, but still had gone fantastic. Respecting your boundaries, he had pronounced loudly that he wanted to engage in the human way of showing affection. You were confused at first, but understood once he made you 'tea' (it tasted like hot water and hot water only, but the thought still counted) and snuggled up to you on the couch upstairs. That pleasant memory in your head, you finally fell asleep, Bill's quiet breaths the only sound you could hear. Today had lived up to your expectations- and then some.


	5. Previous Crimes

Your dreams certainly involved him. You didn't remember the exact details, just brightly glowing eyes veiled under blond sweep of hair and the echo of his trademark laugh. But that was a secondary concern. Making a sleepy sound, you realized that both your hips and your neck hurt like hell. Cautiously extricating yourself from Bill's arms, you hopped off the bed. A chill crossing your feet from the tile floor, you walked over to the mirror, surveying your skin with a skeptical look. 

Purple smudges patterned your lower body, also streaking in an obvious path over your neck. As you looked at your face, you saw it darken a couple shades. Good thing that it was so cold out. Everyone wore several layers of clothing, so you could just do that and hide the remnants of last night. Grinning, you pushed your hair back with one hand. While yesterday had apparently been a little excessive, you thought it was your best day in Gravity Falls. Hands down. As you pulled clothes on, your eyes wandered to Bill's partially dressed form. He still lay in a tangle of sheets, eyes peacefully closed as he snored quietly. You smirked, the relative silence in the room just waiting to be broken. 

Approaching the bed again, you vaulted back into the mass of black blankets, pouncing on top of his unsuspecting form. Bill jerked in surprise before giving you a dry look, sliding one eye open to look at you. 

"I just wanna sleep.", he groused, his skin brushing your wrists as he rolled over in an attempt to ignore you. 

"Bill, we've been asleep half the morning.", you explained patiently, smoothing his hair from a morning mess to something more presentable. Although he was undeniably handsome either way.

"Is that why I feel like I got hit by a train or something?", he asked rhetorically, rising slowly from the bed to smile at you. You flinched before bursting out laughing. 

"You look like it too! Come here!", you teased, pulling him over to the mirror.

"Ahahaha! I do! Were you trying to kill me last night?", he chuckled sleepily, a light in his eyes as he looked over his marked skin. 

"I could ask you the same thing! My whole thigh hurts!", you retorted, shoving him gently. 

"You're welcome, pal. These things are durable, though, I think you'll be okay!", he exclaimed before bringing his hand up to smack himself across the cheek. 

"Woo! I'm awake now! Ahaha, that felt nice!", he laughed even as he almost fell over from the impact. 

"I need to get you some food.", you mused, shaking your head as you took his hand to slowly walk downstairs with him. 

"I'll just eat what I ate yesterday.", he commented, smacking your ass before taking off down the stairs with another whoop.

Bill moved somewhat jerkily, obviously sore but refusing to let it hold him back. 

"I can't take you seriously when you're running off!", you called out, following him into the other room. 

Today was going to be interesting. You had no idea how he constantly maintained this electric personality, but Bill always seemed happy. It was thankfully almost impossible to crush his spirit. You especially noticed this a few days later. Mostly healed from your welcoming to Gravity Falls, you went with him to Lazy Susan's for old time's sake. It was going well. You were in a bubble of companionship, lightly teasing Bill as he stole French fries from your plate. His eyes would flicker up to meet yours, and his laugh- no matter how annoying it was- you loved to hear it. Suddenly he froze, hand clenching around a ketchup packet hard enough for a drop of it to slip over his locked fingers. You eyed the change in his expression, which had gone from cheery to carefully guarded. 

"What is it?", you wondered, running a thumb over the spilled ketchup to wipe it away. 

"Northwests. I don't know why they're coming to this diner, really. But they don't like me.", he grimaced, talking quickly and quietly. 

"Oh. You've told me about the-", you began, cut off as he shook his head, squinting through the window. 

A pompous-looking man strode across the parking lot, locking a shiny car with a click of his keys. In his footsteps followed a woman and a girl who was somewhat younger than you. You recognized them. Blonde hair flowed out from under a red beanie as Pacifica shuffled over the floor of the diner. Bill glared with a clenched jaw at a cobweb in the window, his hands just barely glowing. The group passed by without incident, until the father's gaze locked onto Bill's features from two tables away. The man initially looked about ready to have a heart attack, but instead his face set into a stony expression. You attempted to maintain conversation as means of distracting Bill, but his head kept turning to nervously peek at the family behind him. 

Finally, the father noticed, whirling around in a hostile manner. Bill flinched, nearly dropping his fork when the man stood up, walking over to your table. He seemed hesitant, but at the same time he was clearly angry. A combination of scared and pissed off at a memory or two, the Northwest choked out a sentence. His wife and daughter drifted uncertainly behind him, Pacifica seeming ready to intervene. She looked rather nervous too, but her expression was empty of anger. 

"You going to disfigure her face, too?", he accused with a gesture to you. Waiting for a response, he surveyed you both with low eyebrows and narrowed eyes. You were frozen, unable to add to the conversation because of confusion. 

"No! I'd- I would never! I already apologized to you, and I even helped you deal with your fuc- messed up finances! What do you want?", Bill retorted vehemently. 

"I want you to not be here. I just wanted to go out to eat, not have to look at someone who tore this town apart!", the man provoked, his hand meeting the table with a muted slam. 

"Says the person who would rather let your family die than allow some townsfolk into a godforsaken party.", Bill hissed, clearly agitated but trying to remain dismissive. You saw his form shift slightly, an action that made the man take a step back. But Bill kept himself controlled, forcing his body to remain as human as possible despite Preston's insults. 

"That's none of your business, Cipher! You could have just let me work with you!", he fumed with crossed arms, the conversation dissolving into petty complaints about the past. 

You listened as best you could, lip curled at Preston's hostility. You just wanted the Northwests to go somewhere else, and you intended to leave if they didn't. However, a question, directed at you, caused you to pause in counting change from your purse to pay for your food. Laying a couple quarters down through cold palms, you glanced at the man looming over your table.

"Why on earth are you dating a demon! He'd kill you!", the Northwest father proclaimed, actually appearing to be concerned. 

Your mouth twisted into a frown as you looked up, mind searching for words. Preston looked triumphant, thinking he had gotten through to you. But he was wrong.

Bill's features darkened, a murderous look appearing in his eyes. He turned in his seat, hand clenching the fabric of the booth. Preston defiantly kept his gaze on you, waiting for an answer in an attempt to ignore Bill. Bill's form flickered again, a crimson color replacing his normal skin in a haze of shapes. This was starting to worry you. Searching for something to say, anything at all- 

Bill blurred into motion, stopping a couple inches away from Preston, who stumbled backwards in a panic. The older man caught himself on a table as Pacifica prepared to step in front of Bill. However, Bill wasn't even moving, just standing there. A glowing white light flashed in one eye, and Preston blinked, wincing slightly. Pacifica looked ready to tackle Bill, but you shook your head at her. Surprisingly, she froze, surveying the situation quickly before deciding to listen to you. 

"I wouldn't kill anyone.", Bill denied, his tone slow and deep like a glacier falling into the sea.

"Dad?", Pacifica tried to intervene, a high note in her voice betraying the fact that she was scared. 

Bill's gaze softened slightly, although he still looked like he would prefer to smack Preston into the next dimension. Still a bright red color with glowing symbols gliding over his form, Bill put a hand on his hips, spinning his cane with the other. 

"Give me a reason.", he threatened in that same voice, causing Preston to pale slightly. 

"I- We- We could have ruled all of Gravity Falls and you had to go and ruin it- ruin me!", Preston snarled.

"Get over it!", you interrupted, not wanting to let Bill listen to him any longer. This was ridiculous.

"It's all your faul-", the Northwest began, although he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here right now. 

"It is. But- You didn't have to buy weirdness bonds and try to make a deal with an all-powerful entity. Although I was rather stupid.", Bill admitted, dismissing Preston with a wave of his hand. 

"You'll never fit in here.", Preston blustered, pointing shakily at Bill.

"Fine by me. But seriously, don't make me disassemble your molecules.", he responded, laughing darkly. At a time like this, how did he manage to laugh?

"Honey, just let it go.", Preston's wife finally suggested, her hand grasping her husband's arm firmly. 

"Cipher's still a-", Preston began, but was cut off by you as you stepped between the two of them.

"You're childish, and we're leaving. By the way, he would never hurt me. Now- enjoy your damn food.", you spat, Pacifica looking shocked but nodding at you in- approval? 

Not dwelling on it, you practically yanked Bill out the door. Ignoring something called out at you in response to your words, you stomped across the half-frozen sidewalk. Bill had seemed passive to your decision so far, but now screeched to a halt on the ice. After running a hand through his hair, debating his actions, he pulled you to him. Eyes flickering through to the other side of the window's glass for an instant, he kissed you hard. This was all the thanks you needed, even though the parents indoors certainly didn't approve. The woman- who had remained impartial so far- turned away entirely from the scene. In a sweeping motion, Bill threw an arm around your shoulders, leading you through the parking lot to his snowmobile. The father and mother looked livid, but Pacifica half-smiled in response, clearly trying not to laugh. Maybe she wasn't so bad.   
Bill turned to address you for a moment, smirking.

"Thanks, pal. Although I wouldn't have done anything anyway, it's still nice to have you around.", he praised in a dry tone. 

"Wow, thanks. Still, let's get going before Preston has an aneurism.", you advised, seeing the man ranting inside of the restaurant. 

"Sounds good.", Bill acquiesced. 

With a whoop, you sped off down the mostly empty roads, limbs locked around Bill's sides. 

Screeching to a halt in the shadow of the Fearamid 2.0, Bill vaulted off the vehicle. He reached out a shaking hand to you, silent but grinning widely. You accepted his tight grip, stepping off the snowmobile as well.


	6. Cooking Cookies

"I fucking love you, pal.", he began in a hushed tone that barely carried to your receptive ears. 

"It's nothing. Although you are an asshole for messing up his face, it's not exactly something you can undo. Forgive and forget?", you offered, grinning at the relief on his features. 

"Yes. Yes. I'd undo it if I could, but I've messed with time enough.", Bill mused as he held the door open for you. Kicking your boots off and extracting yourself from your outer layers, you realized Bill usually wasn't this quiet. He was always laughing, or pranking you, or something. You checked his expression, and it was twisted into a pensive frown. Bill's eyes- usually a golden color- were replaced with a slideshow of images, flickering past impossibly quickly as he shifted his stance.

"Bill? What are you doing?", you addressed, too curious to stay silent. 

He blinked slowly, the collection of memories fading away into their typical amber glow. Not answering, he turned to you before finally speaking. You felt hesitant around him when he was like this, he seemed so different. His mind was clearly elsewhere right now, whether it was in the past or in another dimension. 

"Just thinking over some stuff. Look, (name), if you're worried Gravity Falls will think less of you if you're with me- we don't have to go out into town. It's okay, really!", he suggested quickly, hand drifting to the back of his neck as he talked. 

"Maybe jus- Okay, no. I'm not letting you stay locked up in this pyramid. That's just giving them what they want. It's your town too, and I don't want you to miss out on anything.", you refused, grasping his hands in yours as you stared directly at him. 

It was hard to maintain eye contact with him, somehow. But you managed, giving Bill your reassurances despite his hesitance in agreeing with you. You finally won him over with an open smile.

"I'm gonna make you something. So stay in the other room and watch TV or something. And for the last time- you are NOT going back into the rift, unless I come with you.", you demanded, tapping his cheek with your palm. 

"Fine, fine. I'll totally stay in here. Ahahaha! I never even said I'd go back, though.", he acquiesced as he proceeded into the living room. 

You scanned the kitchen, wondering what to make as you paced back and forth. Opening the cupboards, your eyes fell upon cookie mix. Bill had practically bought one of everything, you realized with a smirk. Pulling it out, you quickly tore through the fridge, finding ingredients. Absorbing the instructions printed in yellow ink, you turned the oven on, making sure you had it at the right temperature.

"(Name)! There's infomercials on! I don't want to buy an Owl Trowel! What is this?", Bill griped, amusement underlying his words. 

"I don't know, but stay in there!", you insisted, your advice met by an elaborately drawn-out sigh. 

Carefully cracking an egg or two in half, adding sugar, and slicing through a stick of butter, you eventually had filled the biggest bowl you could find with the batter. Through conversation with Bill, you managed to fish a nonstick tray out of the very large amount of dishes Bill had apparently bought. Pouring the batter out into haphazard circles, you tried to respond like normal, wanting to surprise him. Putting the tray cautiously into the oven, you spun around, pulled out your phone, and set a timer on it. 

"(Naaaaammmeeee!) I'm about to buy this thing if I have to stay in here much longer!", Bill threatened mockingly as you stepped into the other room. 

"I'll hit you with it if you do.", you retorted, pressing buttons on top of the TV to change the channel. While Bill had thought to buy a television, he hadn't thought to get cable. Just as well, really. You suspected he did all his shopping with cash, since he could literally replicate it. Maybe it was illegal, but you didn't even want to think of him cooped up behind some counter or computer somewhere to make minimum wage. So, you could tolerate a little bit of questionable rule-following. Breaking off that train of thought, you turned to meet his now-contented form. 

"We're watching a movie tonight, and having the c-food I'm making. I don't want you to mope around the rest of the evening, okay babe?", you questioned, gesturing to the TV. 

"I don't have any movies here.", he explained with a high laugh.

"How do you not have an-? Y'know, never mind, I'll figure something out.", you decided. 

"I bet there's some movies in the kitchen, how about I go look for them?", Bill contested as he stood up to your dismay.

"No! Stay in here!", you scolded, catching his jacket and pulling him back onto the couch on top of you.

"Wow. I feel so- betrayed.", he sarcastically replied, nuzzling your neck with warm lips.

"I can't even make some food without being harassed.", you lamented, grinning at him.

"You love it, though.", Bill countered in a sing-song tone, tracing your sides with a fingertip. You jerked slightly, causing Bill to smirk at you. Not putting up with it, you brought your arm behind him, smacking his butt with considerable force. 

"Ahh! Hey!", he objected, making a choked sound. 

"You're into that?", you teased, grasping his thigh tightly. 

"P-perhaps.", he admitted, color crossing his cheeks as he avoided your accusatory gaze. His pupils looked like twin pools of ink surrounded by a narrow margin of bright yellow. Moving languidly, he brushed his bangs out of his face, biting his lip. Seriously? You had barely even done anything- yet. 

You pulled your hand back again, a challenge in your eyes- as the timer's insistent beeping caused you to sigh. 

"You got lucky this time, Cipher.", you conceded, rolling off of him and onto your feet. 

"Hm, I guess I'd better go deal with the food, then.", Bill decided, leaping onto the ground ahead of you.


	7. Netflix and Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A long ass chapter and Cipher sin ahead (; 
> 
> Sorry, not sorry~

You pulled him back again, prompting him to switch forms with a heavy crackle. Skin dark as shadows, multiple arms holding you in the living room, he pushed you cautiously onto the couch before dashing into the kitchen with a sharp-toothed grin. Admitting defeat, you stood back up with a shiver, breath still caught in your throat somewhere. 

"Cookies! Wow, this is the big secret?", he bantered, voice echoing and deep as thunder. 

"Yes, Cipher. And you sound terrifying!", you interjected, walking into the other room to see him pull the pan out with a glowing hand. 

"Bill! Be careful! It's-", you began, cutting yourself off as you saw that he was clearly fine. 

"Hot? Ahahaha! I know, I am.", he laughed as he carelessly swept a cookie from the tray. Taking a bite, he made an appreciative sound.

You rolled your eyes, taking a cookie with a lot more caution. Your instincts clearly didn't agree with Bill's current appearance, your heart raced when you got closer to him. But he was still the exact same person, even if his skin now felt cold and hard as obsidian. You surveyed his form, noting with shock that his body was divided into sections, each one entirely separated from the other. How the hell did he do that? 

"Gotta keep in touch with the winter fashions, I heard black was in this year.", he mocked, claw-like fingertips stroking your hair.

"Stoppppp.", you objected, testing if the tray was cool enough before transferring it quickly into the living room. Bill remained in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge for a drink of some kind. 

"Aha! Soda! I'm gonna drink it like a person!", he bellowed, causing you to run back over. Oh no. You'd seen him do this before. 

Tipping the entire can back, he let the liquid flow into his mouth from a great height, droplets of it splashing almost everywhere. 

"I'm not cleaning that up.", you warned through his deep laughter. Sounded like he was back. 

"I'll get it later, don't we have a movie to watch?", Bill remarked, finally returning to his normal self. Blonde hair, tan skin, no concerning divides in his limbs. 

"I suppose we do.", you admitted. 

You hooked your phone up to the television, pulling up Netflix so you could pick something out and view it on a larger screen. After debating what to watch for several infuriating minutes, you eventually caved and agreed to watch some campy apocalypse movie. He always loved chaos, even if he wasn't a part of it. 

"I'd rather destroy you than destroy the world, though.", Bill drawled, arm wrapping around your waist through a mass of throw pillows. Seriously, it felt like there was more pillow than couch. 

"It's not even five minutes into the movie, Bill. I think you need more soda- because you're so- thirsty!", you cackled triumphantly. 

"Shut it.", he ordered, but without any force behind his tone. 

The room went silent again, save the sound of police sirens from the TV and munching as you both ate cookies contentedly. You couldn't stand it, though. He was so close to you, and this was comfortable- but you wanted something other than soda too. Turning so you were facing him instead of the movie, you were met with a playful expression. 

"Changed your mind? And I didn't even have to make a deal?", Bill mused. 

"Yep. I guess I wanted Doritos instead of cookies.", you joked, causing him to almost choke on a bite of food. 

"I- I'm not dignifying that with a response.", he breathed, clearly trying not to laugh with you. 

"It's up to me, then.", you decided, straddling his hips and kissing him thoroughly. Your knees pressed against the couch on either side of him as you stroked his jawline. 

Hand transitioning to his hair, you accidentally knocked his usually-present hat off in the process. You felt purely exhilarated by Bill's subdued reactions, the room's temperature feeling more like summer than winter as you progressed. Hesitantly, you ran your open palm over his still-clothed chest, hand reaching just below his hips. Bill tried to arch his back up into you, get a little more of the friction he craved, but you weren't quite close enough. Hands streaking to the waistband of his pants, he pulled them off, kicking them across the room like they had personally wronged him. Expectantly looking at you, Bill shuddered, a twitching half-smile present on his flushed face. 

"Please, (name)?", he whispered in a raspy, low tone that caused your eyes to widen slightly. 

"Of course, Cipher.", you purred, stroking the bulge in his- of course they were yellow- boxers. 

"Please- h-", he repeated, realization coming slowly to your mind. Bill certainly was one for being expressive, rough, loving and living in the moment.

You grinned, grasping his thighs hard enough that they had to hurt. He responded just like you had expected, lips parting to emit a breathy moan. Grinding against him, you kissed his neck around his black collared shirt. It was in your way. Possibly checking your thoughts, possibly knowing without doing so, Bill pushed you back hastily. Undoing the buttons at a fast pace, he dropped it off the couch too. 

"This is- unfair. I'll have to- help you out, pal.", Bill decided in hasty bursts of speech, hands pulling you back close to him as he set about taking off your turtleneck. 

He trailed his tongue over your exposed chest, nudging your bra out of the way and biting you where it counted. You screamed in pleasure, the loud sound encouraging him to buck his lower body upwards with a needy force behind his actions. Shifting purposefully above his member so you could take your pants off, you were met with a hiss.

"G~God damn, (name)!", he practically whimpered, although your teasing had backfired. 

Through a haze of emotion, one thing stood out; a desperate, extreme desire. Connecting your lips to his again, you found his tongue slamming into your mouth. Finally breaking off, a small string of liquid connected you to him as you took deep breaths. Bill snapped his thighs upward purposefully, the impact making you gasp in a high note. You grasped his arms, you had to hold onto something. Your nails left light crimson half-moons on his skin, which he certainly approved of. Red marks began to phase into existence over your chest from before, but that wasn't important. There were only two dampening layers of cloth between the both of you, and it was entirely intoxicating. 

Breaking off from another rough kiss, Bill threw you off of him, arms catching your waist and re-directing you against the chilly black bricks of the room. Hands resting on the wall on either side of you, Bill shifted his hips forward, grinding into your thighs as his fingers traced their way over your waistband. As soon as his pelvis was out of the way, it was replaced by deft fingertips that teased your entrance until sweat banded over your brow and you keened in a breathy way. 

"B~ Bill, just-", you began, cut off as his fingers slipped away, tapping at his lips in mock contemplation.

"Just what?", he wondered as he stared directly into your dilated eyes, licking his digits thoroughly. 

"Cipher, just...Fuck m-me already!", you practically begged, squirming from a pooling hunger you felt. 

"When you ask me like that, I suppose I could.", Bill tried to say in a nonchalant way, but failed because he felt just the same as you.

Movie entirely forgotten, he stripped his boxers off, his length springing free from the constraining cloth. You were about to do the same, but he stopped you, slamming both wrists over your head. You were surprised by this dull ache, but arched your hips forwards for Bill as he hooked a finger over your waistband, pulling the lace off with some help. 

Straightening up again, Bill grinned wickedly, slipping three fingers inside of you. You called out in a high note, the pressure initially uncomfortable but then turning into pure pleasure. He kissed your torso, biting your collarbone hard enough to leave purple streaks again. Bill's other hand occasionally pumped himself as he held out for something far better. Back pressed against the cold wall, front pressed against hot skin, you felt like you were on the edge of a cliff, teetering on oblivion. It felt so fucking good every time his knuckles ground against you, his fingers curling enough to make you scream. 

You wanted him to scream too, he was currently silent save for pants as he worked his muscles to drive his fingers into you. Bill slid his digits out, tracing you one last time with his fingertips. He met eyes with you, a hungry look branded into his features. Body slick with sweat, he locked one limb around your back, the other one grasping your arms to pull you upwards against the wall. However, he wasn't quite alone in his efforts. Blue energy sparked all along your form, and you found it was a blissfully pleasant sensation. You licked your lips, frustrated that you couldn't even touch him. But you also felt anticipation, a tense feeling in your lower torso only getting stronger as Bill brought his body back slowly.

In a fluid motion, he guided his member forward. Hips thrusting upwards, he panted your name as he slammed himself back and forth into you. Wetness slicking the both of you as more pre-cum left his body, Bill shuddered, bringing his head forward to bite one of your ribs in an aggressive motion. You cried out, small droplets of blood welling in the wound before they were licked away. Bill laughed through his quick breaths, hands streaking from your arms to find your hips. You threw your head back, shoulders tense and blood pulsing through your nether regions. You found that your wrists were still trapped against the wall by means of cobalt- were those chains? No matter. Your head couldn't stay up to look, you were captured in shakes as Bill took you closer and closer. Panting in near ecstasy, his nails scratched your thighs as a scream split his lips. Racing against his limitations, Bill bent his spine, driving himself especially deep into you with inhuman speed. 

White liquid painted your insides, Bill's voice an uncharacteristically high screech of curse words he must have picked up somewhere. 

"C-ipher! Fuck!", you howled, this new friction throwing you off a cliff and slamming you roughly into the pointed rocks below. 

Pleasured tremors running through your bones, you bit your lip, gazing at the hazy figure before you as your vision came back to you. Sweat dripping from your skin, and something else dripping from your legs, aftershocks rocked your core. Suspended above the floor, the blue energy suddenly vanished, leaving you entirely off-balance. Bill embraced you before you could slump to the ground, although he was feeling similarly weak. 

"(Name)? Ahahaha- you- You wanna watch the movie now?", Bill got out, chuckling breathily into your ear. 

You laughed as well, nodding in agreement. Staggering over to the couch, you both laid down on it, curling up in the pillows. While it had seemed like there were too many of them before, it was perfect now. Smooth but hot skin against your back, you let your eyes drift closed. Even the apocalypse wasn't quite interesting enough to keep you awake after that.


End file.
